fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Vince's Music Page/Video Game Soundtrack List
Can't say much for now! Metal Slug be Added... Hyperdimension Neptunia '8-bit Battle' 8-bit Battle is the soundtrack played for the first tutorial battle of Hyperdimension Neptunia. It plays after the player encounters their first monster in the beginning dungeon. The track only plays for that specific battle and is immediately replaced by the game's two actual battle tracks. In the 2013 remake of the game, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, this track is remixed under the name "Splash" and becomes the main battle theme of the whole game. 'Keeps Me Alive' Keeps Me Alive is a soundtrack in Hyperdimension Neptunia. It is a remixed version of the usual dungeon battle theme music. The theme music is the 15th track in the game's OST album. Unlike the actual dungeon theme music, this track plays during the later parts of the game on the more dangerous monster battles. There are still other versions of these later used in the game. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 is the sequel to Hyperdimension Neptunia. The sequel follows the story of Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune and the younger sister of Neptune. Upon being captured by the ASIC group along with her sister and the other CPUs, three years pass until Nepgear is rescued by IF and Compa, Neptune's best friends who had come to find her. Though she is freed, they fail to rescue Neptune and the others. Upon returning to Planeptune and restoring her strength, Nepgear makes it her quest to defeat the ASIC and free Gamindustri from their clutches, as well as to save her sister and their friends. Despite being an official sequel, the game is actually a continuity reboot, being set in the titular "Hyper Dimension", with the first game being offciailly set in the "Super Dimension". This is due to the first game's true ending, where the four goddesses (Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert) having given up their powers to create a new goddess in their place and becoming mortal to live out the rest of their lives as normal humans, which would have made it impossible for the four to return to being goddesses again for the sequel under any circumstances. It was released in August 18, 2011 and is followed up by Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. 'Field of View' Field of View 'is a theme soundtrack in ''Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. It is the theme for the game's world map menu and is the 1st track in the "Sounds of Gamindustri" album of the second game. The track was later reused in the first remake game's world map theme. An updated version titled "Field of View Re;Birth2" was later used in the Sisters Generation remake of this game, replacing "Field of View". Which was used in the first remake instead. '''Solid Park Solid Park is a theme soundtrack from the second game.It is the 6th track in the game's official soundtrack album. It is the game's main battle theme for its dungeons and occasionally replaced by the other themes during boss-type monsters or boss fights. It is later reused in the game's remake in the same manner as its battle theme music, replacing "Scamper", "Dancing Girl" and "One, Two, Three" from the first remake. Another version exists in the anime version, which uses much of this theme and titled "Goddess Awakening". '$100' $100 is a theme soundtrack in the second game. Despite it's odd name, it is the 11th track in the album of the second game. It is mostly present in the game's cutscenes, primarily ones that represent a calm atmosphere or during humorous moments. Since this game, it has been primarily used for other cutscenes, along with "Minicar" and "Lite Light", for other following games in both the main and remake series. 'Nepgear's Theme' Nepgear's Theme is the name of Nepgear's main theme in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The theme music is the 16th track in the "Sounds of Gamindustri" album from the second game. It used during a critical moment involving Nepgear in a battle sequence, as well as her main theme throughout the entire game. Nepgear is so far the only known main protagonist and character in the video game series, excluding Neptune, to have her own main theme. Other remixed versions are later made in the following sequels of the series. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory is the third game in the whole Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. It succeeds Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Set in a time after the second game, during a time of peace in Gamindustri, all of the Goddesses have grown to become lazy after the defeat of Arfoire the Deity of Sin. This frustrates Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune and thus decides to take action by making Neptune and Nepgear go out and deal with a group of anti-CPU activists to better themselves. However, during this one of the activists, Rei Ryghts, acquires a mysterious power and sends Neptune to another dimension where the Console War there is just about to begin. Unfortunately for Neptune, she learns that in this world, despite things being a bit similar with some notable differences, that she does not exist here. The game was released in August 30, 2012 and is followed by Megadimension Neptunia VII. It is also technically the second game in the reboot series. 'Delight of the Victors' Delight of the Victors is the name of the main title screen music of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. It replaces "Neptune mk2" from the previous game as its title screen and is the game's first track on its official soundtrack, unlike the previous one. 'Between Earth and Sky' Between Earth and Sky is a theme soundtrack in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. It is the 1st theme in the third game's OST album. It is used as the level theme for the wilderness-based dungeons across Ultra Gamindustri. The theme itself is later reused as the theme for all wilderness-based dungeons in the following games. 'Rom and Ram's Theme (V Version)' The 4th theme in the third game's OST album. This theme is a remake of Rom and Ram's theme from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, and used on certain cutscenes in the game. It is Rom and Ram's second overall theme in the entire franchise. 'Nepgear's Theme (V Version)' The 12th theme in the third game's OST album. A remake of Nepgear's theme from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Despite it being Nepgear's theme, the theme is sometimes used during certain cutscenes in the game. It is mostly heard whenever a character activates their EXE Drive ability. It is Nepgear's second overall theme in the entire franchise. 'Uni's Theme (V Version)' A remake of Uni's theme from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Much like Rom and Ram'st heme, this one is only heard during certain cutscenes in the game and never during boss fights. It is Uni's third overall theme in the franchise. Megadimension Neptune VII 'Megadimension Neptunia VII: Main Theme' The main title screen theme of Megadimension Neptunia VII. It replaces "Delight of the Victors" from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory as the main theme of the fourth game in the main series. 'Fate' Fate is the name of one of the boss themes in Megadimension Neptunia VII. It usually plays during certain boss fights in the game, sometimes for other boss-like enemies in regular dungeons. 'Encounter of Destniy' Encounter of Destiny is the main track that plays during certain boss fights in the Zero Dimension/Heart Dimension arcs. It plays during a fight against one of the Dark CPUs ravaging Zero Dimension/Heart Dimension. 'Will Be Venus' Will Be Venus is a soundtrack in Megadimension Neptunia VII. Marking the first time in the whole main series, this track plays during the transformation sequence of Neptune, Noire, Vert, Uzume and Blanc into their Goddess/CPU forms, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram into their Goddess Candidate/CPU Candidate forms and C-Sha, B-Sha, K-Sha and S-Sha into their Gold Forms. Theme also continues playing after the transformation sequences (skipped or not) throughout the whole battle unless all the transformed characters revert back to their human forms. It is also played during certain cutscenes and even on certain boss fights in the game. 'A Whirlpool of Insanity ~the end of world~' A Whirlpool of Insanity ~the end of world~ is the name of a dungeon track in Megadimension Neptunia VII. It plays at the very first dungeon the player is put in at the start of the game: Zero Dimension's Planeptune. It only plays on the Nameless Ruins dungeon (Zero Dimension's Planeptune), with the track meant to emphasize that Planeptune in Zero Dimension is no more and left in utter destruction by the monsters that invaded it. 'Outside the Dimension' Outside the Dimension is a battle track in the game. Replacing "Elegy" from Victory, this theme plays during most regular battles in the game. This track can only be heard during monster encounter battles in Hyper Dimension, as it is replaced by "Zero Dimension" during monster battles in the Zero Dimension. MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS. Zombies 'Gears of White' Gears of White is the name of the main theme soundtrack of MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS. Zombies. It is the 1st track in the spin-off's official original soundtrack album and is used as the game's main menu theme when first opening the game. It has a secondary, follow-up main theme, "White Wings Re;Birth", a remixed version of Blanc's/White Heart's main battle theme in the game during the game's secondary menu theme. 'EXistence' EXistence is the name of the Multiplayer theme of MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. It is the 6th overall theme in the game's OST album. It is played in the main wait lobby of a server in Multiplayer mode, becoming the Online counterpart of "White Wings Re;Birth" in Single Player mode. It is played when the player either starts a new lobby or joins an already established one and stops when all players in the lobby have readied up and are about to start their quest. 'Principal Prettiness' Principal Prettiness is a theme soundtrack in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. It is the 11th track in the official OST of the game. It is both Plutia and Peashy's battle theme when they transform into their HDD Forms/Goddess Forms, Iris Heart and Yellow Heart, respectively. Unlike the first three soundtracks, except Vert's "Greedy Green" battle theme, this one plays in cooperation with two characters that aren't related like the others. However, this is likely due to both Plutia and Peashy being from the Ultra Dimension and not the Hyper Dimension like the rest. It stops when either of them revert back to their human form, switch with another character (that isn't each other) or the level ends. 'Dynamic Capacity' Dynamic Capacity is a theme soundtrack in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. It is the 12th track in the official OST album of the game. It is Uzume's battle theme when she transforms into her HDD Form, Orange Heart. Much like the rest of the characters, the theme plays upon Uzume's transformation into Orange Heart. It stops when she reverts back to her human form, finishes the level or switches with another character. 'Jabberwocky' Jabberwocky is a level theme in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. It is the 17th track in the OST album of the game. It is one of the many level themes and is the fifth overall. It is most commonly played in the Town Area levels of the game. Surprisingly it is the most favorited level theme in the entire game due its fun and exciting tone compared to a rocking and serious score of "GAMELOMANIA" or the over-the-top casualness of "Bandersnatch". 'Wild Dance With Wild Scamp' Wild Dance With Wild Scamp is a theme soundtrack from MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS. Zombies. It is the 19th track in the spin-off's official original soundtrack album and is used during one of the game's Multiplayer Boss Battles. The soundtrack itself is a remixed version of both "Dancing Girl" and "Scamper", two well-known soundtracks in the Neptunia video game series, both of which originate from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. 'White Wings Re;Birth' White Wings Re;Birth is a theme soundtrack from MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS. Zombies. It is the 20th track in the spin-off's official original soundtrack album and is used as the game's menu theme (not the actual main menu) when selecting what the player wants to do after starting the game's story mode. It can also be frequently heard during various cutscenes. Despite being the 20th soundtrack, as stated, it acts as the game's second main theme soundtrack, following "Gears of White". This theme is also a remix of Blanc's/White Heart's battle theme in-game. Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: Sisters Generation Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: Sisters Generation is the second remake of the series. It is a remake of the second game, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and follows the story of Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune and younger sister of Neptune. Much of the game's story is almost the same as the second game with some changes made, primarily the inclusion of the Makers from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory much like in the first remake. The game was released on March 20, 2014 for the PlayStation Vita, before it was later released on May 29, 2015 for Microsoft Windows on Steam. 'Neptune Mk2' Neptune Mk2 is the name of the title theme of the Sisters Generation remake. It is the first track in the remake's track album and serves as the main title theme. Although named "Neptune Mk2", the theme itself was not available in the Mk2 game unlike the other available tracks in it. It replaces "Planeptune's Theme (Re;Birth1 Version)" from the first remake as the new game's title theme. 'Field of View (Re;Birth2 Version)' Field of View is the name of world map theme in the remake. It is a remixed version of the original "Field of View" track from the second game and first remake and exclusive to this game as it is later replaced by "Gamindustri" in the third remake, hence the subtitle "Re;Birth2 Version" being present in its name. It is the second track in the remake's track album. 'Rom and Ram's Theme (mk2 Ver)' Rom and Ram's Theme is a theme track in the remake. It is both Rom and Ram's theme, used during the two's boss battle. It is the 25th track in the remake's album. Despite the theme also being present in Mk2, and holding the subtitle of "(Mk2 Version)" for it, it was not available in the second game's track and only used once during their boss battle. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation 'Delight of the Victors (Re;Birth3 Version)' Delight of the Victors is the name of Re;Birth3's main title screen. The first track of the remake's official soundtrack album, it is a slight remix of the original "Delight of the Victors" from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Pokémon 'Pokémon Black 2 and White 2' 'Title Screen' The title screen theme of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. The track is composed by Junichi Masuda and Go Ichinose and is the 2nd track in the game's original soundtrack album. As the title of the theme says, the theme music is played at the beginning menu of the video game before the player starts the game itself. It is a remixed version of the Pokémon Black and White Title Screen theme, with an added orchestral tone to it and the beginning parts of the theme from the first title screen theme being prolonged. The addition of brass instruments at the beginning of the theme music is what also sets it apart from the previous title screen. It seems to have a more sinister tone at the beginning which is a likely nod for the game welcoming returning players from the first Black and White game and welcoming new players to the now half-frozen Unova Region. 'Battle! Wild Pokémon:' 'Gym Leader! Last Pokémon:' 'Pokémon X and Y' 'Title Screen' The title screen theme of Pokémon X and Y. The track is composed by Junichi Masuda and Shota Kageyama and is the first track in the game's original soundtrack album. Unlike its previous Title Screen predecessor from the Black 2 and White 2 video game, the title screen for X and Y goes back to using the traditional title screen theme music, but adds in a more grandeur tone akin to welcoming players to the land of the Kalos Region. 'Lumiose City Theme:' 'Battle! Trainer:' 'Battle! Team Flare Boss (Lysandre):' 'Pokémon Sun and Moon:' 'Title Screen:' 'Battle! Wild Pokémon:' The Witch's House be Added... Blank Dream What is Blank Dream?: Blank Dream (虚白ノ夢 | Kohaku no Yume) is a freeware horror-exploration game made by Kanawo (of Teriyaki Tomato). The game is styled as a role-playing game (RPG), incorporating horror as its theme; dealing on dark story elements with suicide being its particular focus. The game is made in RPG Maker VX Ace and was released on August 24, 2015. It has been labeled as an indie horror game. The game revolves around 16 year old Mishiro Usui, who find herself within an unknown yet dark world known as the Mirror World upon waking up. She notices that she has no recollection of her past, including who she is, but after looking through a mirror, being brought to her apparent past and subconsciously committing suicide, she finds herself back in the Mirror World and finds out her name. Being told by her reflection of what to do, Mishiro must find every glass mirror in the realm of the Mirror World, look through them with her reflection and break them all by killing herself within them. As she continues on, she meets the souls of other people who have died and are now trapped within the Mirror World. It is later revealed in the game that the reason Mishiro and the other souls are trapped within the Mirror World are because those who die with a strong wish will have their souls be sent to the Mirror World; a place that is not heaven nor hell. Envious and dark souls of others who were trapped in the Mirror World are called "Evil Spirits", souls that were unable to find and break all of their mirrors in time and have now gone mad through years of misery and torment within the Mirror World. The Evil Spirits will try to kill Mishiro if they spot her, and while the player is unable to directly fight back, the best way to avoid being killed is to simply run away past them. There are certain traps in the game that will result in Mishiro's death, causing a game over. These are called "Dead Ends", and they come in the form of either a booby trap or being killed by Evil Spirits, so the player must be cautious in their trek through the Mirror World. Jumpscares are also present in the game. Blue docile spirits appear throughout the Mirror World and act as save points that the player can save their game file too, they also act as check points if the player is killed and continues the game again. Depending on the player's actions, a total of five endings can be achieved. "Death is only the beginning for 16 year old Mishiro Usui, who plans to throw herself into a nearby lake that's the source of local legends. But when she finds herself trapped in a dark and dangerous world, she also finds herself without her memories, and she'll need to regain them all, and possibly those of others stranded there, to find a way forward in this creepy and unsettling free indie horror adventure from Teriyaki Tomato." --- Game Synopsis Blank Dream (Japanese) poster.png|The game's Japanese poster BlankDream(4).jpg|A clean scan of the Light Novel's cover 'Blank Dream' Blank Dream is the name of the main theme of Blank Dream. The theme is used as the game's official main theme. The theme can also be heard at the end of the game's true ending (titled as "Blank Dream" as well) once the credits begin to roll in. The theme was written, composed and done by Kanawo. Another version of the theme is used as the game's opening theme on the menu screen. Personal Opinion: Life changer. One of the many pieces of music out there that has successfully left an amazing and heartfelt impact on me and made me change what I thought about my past and what it meant to me. Thanks to the game and this wonderful theme, I've come to decide and change my perspective on life; because if there were ever to come a time in my life that I undergo the same experience as Mishiro has, my past would be left as blank... but leaving my future with a change for better... 'Opening Theme' Opening Theme is the (unofficial) name of the opening theme of Blank Dream. The theme is used for the game's menu screen when the player either loads the game or ends up there after encountering a "Dead End" in-game. The theme is actually another version of "Blank Dream" (see above), being altered from the original. The theme was redone by Kanawo. Vince has come to name the opening theme as "Opening Dream", using it to identify the theme for his own sake. 'Dawn:' be Added... 'To There:' be Added... 'Enbou:' be Added... 'Goofball:' be Added... 'Kohaku-T:' be Added... Mad Father be Added... Ib be Added... Chloe's Requiem be Added... Forest of Drizzling Rain be Added... Deemo be Added... Devil May Cry What is Devil May Cry?: Devil May Cry is a video game series developed by Capcom and created by Hideki Kamiya. Originally intended to be a sequel in Capcom's Resident Evil series, in development it became such a radical departure from the series' style that it was developed into a new property entirely. The series centers on the main character Dante's goal of avenging his mother's murder by exterminating demons. The gameplay consists of heavy combat scenes in which the player must attempt to extend long chains of attacks while avoiding damage in order to exhibit stylized combat; this element along with time and the number of items collected and used are taken under consideration when grading the player's performance. The series is very loosely based on the Italian poem Divine Comedy by the use of allusions, including the game's protagonist Dante (named after Dante Alighieri) and other characters like Vergil (Virgil), Trish (Beatrice Portinari), Lucia (Saint Lucy), Trismagia (Satan), Furiataurus (the Minotaur), Geryon, and Cerberus. Many of the enemies are also named after the Seven Deadly Sins, such as "Hell Pride" or "Hell Lust". The series has been a success with the first three games selling multiple million copies and being awarded the "Platinum Title" award by Capcom. The success of the video game series has led to the creation of comic books, novelizations, an animated series, guides, collectibles, publications, and a variety of action figures. A high-definition remaster of the three PlayStation 2 titles was released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2012. The collection features trophies/achievements and high definition graphics. During the 2010 edition of the Tokyo Game Show, Capcom revealed a new game, named DmC: Devil May Cry. It was developed by Ninja Theory and was a reboot of the series that explores similar themes and also satirizes certain social themes. Devil May Cry PS2 cover.jpg|PlayStation cover of the first game, featuring Dante Devil May Cry 2 PS2 cover.jpg|PlayStation 2 cover of the second game, featuring Dante Devil May Cry 3 PS2 cover.jpg|PlayStation 2 cover of the third game, featuring Dante Devil May Cry 4 PS3 cover.jpg|PlayStation 3 cover of the fourth game, featuring Nero and Dante 'The Time Has Come' The Time Has Come is a theme in Devil May Cry 4. The track is used as Nero's battle theme when fighting off demons throughout the player's use of his character from Mission 2 to Mission 11, where Dante will replace Nero as the playable character up until Mission 19, where the player will re-assume control of Nero. The theme only plays when fighting off demons, but not when battling bosses. The theme is replaced with "Lock and Load" which is Dante's battle theme when the player assumes control of him much later in the game. The theme will no longer play when the final mission, Mission 20, begins as it is, much like Mission 1, a boss fight against Sanctus. 'Lock and Load' Lock and Load is a theme in Devil May Cry 4. The track is used as Dante's battle theme when fighting off demonds when the player assumes control of him after Nero is defeated and taken within the Savior. The theme plays during the player's run as Dante from Mission 12 to Mission 17. It will not play during Mission 18 as it is a boss fight against the Savior. It will replace Nero's battle theme, "The Time Has Come", after Mission 11 but will be replaced by that theme later on during Mission 19 when the player re-assumes control of Nero. Need for Speed be Added... Burnout be Added... The House of the Dead What is The House of the Dead?: The House of the Dead is a video game franchise created by Sega. As of 2016, there are five House of the Dead games originating in a first person rail shooter format available. The main series all have common elements of a pair of agents teaming up to take on hordes of biologically engineered undead (referred to as 'mutants' in Overkill). The games are divided into chapters, each of which culminates in a boss battle against usually massive, terrifying creatures. The bosses in games 1-4 are all named after the Major Arcana of occult tarot. The games are all controlled with a light gun in the arcades, but can be played with controllers or a mouse on consoles or the computer. For the PlayStation Network releases of 4 and III, they can also be played using the PlayStation Move controller. Gameplay elements differ among the different games in the series, with each having different characters, firearms, and types of enemies. In many of the games, there are branching paths (determined by one's actions) and unlockable bonuses, along with different endings based on one's performances. Several spin-offs to the mainstream storyline have also been produced (including a virtual pinball game, an English tutorial and a typing tutorial), as well as two films. In addition, select enemy characters appearing in the first two games were adapted into fully articulated action figures by Palisade Toys, which canceled the second toy line before street release due to limited returns from the first series. 'Theme of the Magician' Theme of the Magician is the name of one of the theme music in The House of the Dead. The theme is used for the boss battle against the Magician, the final boss of the first game in the series. Little insight about the Magician, compared to the following games where the Magician appears later on, he is quite formidable and hard to defeat, due to both being agile and having a lot of health, as he will tend to either stop and try attacking the player(s) with fireballs or directly hit them with a fire punch. His weakpoints are unknown, needing the player to randomly shoot him on any part of his body to find his hidden weakpoint to defeat him faster. Two other versions of this theme were later used in both The House of the Dead 2 and The House of the Dead 4: Special, in which the Magician would later make subsequent appearances in, as the second to final boss and the final boss, respectively. 'Boss Theme' Boss Theme is the name of the boss theme in The House of the Dead 2. The theme is used for the boss battles against Judgement, Hierophant, Tower and Strength, bosses of Chapter 1, 2, 3 and 4 respectively. It is once again used for the mini-boss battles in Chapter 5 against ther revived Judgement and Hierophant before facing a newly revived Magician, and one last time in the Final Chapter when confronting a revived Tower prior to the final confrontation against Goldman and the newly awakened Emperor. 'The Magician's Theme' The Magician's Theme is the name of one of the theme music in The House of the Dead 2. The theme is used for the boss battle against the newly revived Magician; the final boss from the first game, during Chapter 5 of the sequel. However, unlike the first game, the Magician is not the final boss. The theme is a remixed and "enhanced" version of the original Magician theme. Insight on the Magician's new form in the game, The Magician is now faster but his weakpoints are now known, giving the player(s) a chance to defeat faster than his last appearance. However, this is compensated for the Magician's attack now damaging both players, being more agile and now being able to send waves of fire in multiple directions, making him more difficult to defeat. 'Boss: Fool & Sun' Boss: Fool & Sun is the name of the standard boss theme in The House of the Dead III. The theme is used for the boss battles against The Fool and The Sun, bosses of Chapter 2 and Chapter 4 respectively. It is also worth mentioning that, unlike Death, who has his own boss theme, this theme is actually the true boss theme in the third game. It is replaced by "Boss: Death" in Chapter 3 when confronting a still pursuing Death and is replaced by this theme again during Chapter 4's boss battle. 'Boss Raid' Boss Raid 'is the name of the boss theme for ''The House of the Dead 4. The theme is used for the boss battles against Justice, The Lovers, The Empress and Temperance, bosses of Chapter 1, 2, 3 and 4 respectively in the game. The theme would then be replaced by a different theme when confronting The Star in Chapter 5, who is the boss. Left 4 Dead '''What is Left 4 Dead? 'Left 4 Dead:' 'Left 4 Dead 2:' The Warriors be Added... SSX Tricky be Added... Tekken be Added... Grand Theft Auto be Added... Mortal Kombat be Added... 'Test Your Might' 'Choose Your Destiny' Choose Your Destiny is the name of the second main theme of the Mortal Kombat series. The main theme is actually, much like "Test Your Might", named "Techno Syndrome", however, like "Test Your Might", the main theme is one of the only two non-remixed versions of the song. The song was made by Belgian techno duo "The Immortals". Unlike "Test Your Might" (in which the only vocals being heard are "Test Your Might!", "Excellent!", "Mortal Kombat!" and the name of the first seven kombatant), "Choose Your Destiny" is considered an "upgrade" to it (as it now changes the vocals; replacing "Test Your Might!" with "Choose Your Destiny", as well as adding other vocals such as "Flawless Victory!", "Superb!", "You will never win!", "Fatality", "Animality", "Brutality", "Fight!", "Finish Him!", "Finish Her!" and Shao Kahn's laugh, along with mentioning the names of the other kombatans (Jax Briggs, Kitana, Jade, Smoke, Cyrax, Motaro and Sheeva; while replaying Johnny Cage, Kano and Raiden's name being mentioned)). The theme takes audio samples from Mortal Kombat 3 / Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, in which it was first used in. Fun Facts Things that I think you need to know :) *So far, despite honestly being afraid of the horror genre at most, Mad Father and Blank Dream are the only indie horror games that Vince is okay in watching and even playing. Other indie horror games such as Misao, The Witch's House, Ib and the Five Nights at Freddy's series are excluded. **Coincidentally, both games were played by famous YouTube gaming commentator Markiplier. who played both games at least a year apart from their respective release. Vince found both games from Markiplier and had decided to eventually try both out after finding both games interesting and really touching due to their respective story, despite knowing the inevitable scares he would face (which he did). ***Vince also took Mark's comments of both games to heart, mostly Mark's final playthrough of Blank Dream on July 29, 2016, nine months after his initial playthrough and almost a year since the game's release, where his comment of how wonderful and heartfelt the game was had a profound impact on Vince and eventually allowed him to have a change of perspective on viewing one's past, as well as other's. *A light novel version of Blank Dream was released on March 30, 2016, being a retelling of the story from the game. *Tekken was the very first fighting based video game series Vince played, with Tekken 3 being the very first he had played in the series (and becoming his favorite overall in the series). *Metal Slug was the very first run n' gun shooter game series Vince played, with Metal Slug X being the very first he had played in the series (and becoming his favorite overall in the series). *The Warriors was the very first video game adapted from a film that Vince played, dating back to August 2007, two years after the game was officially released (Vince had later watched the film himself on September 2010, three years after first playing the game). Category:Pages Owned by Specific Users